Child Again
by CianieMoo
Summary: After an encounter with Circe, Clark is turned back into a child. Can Diana handle Superman now being Superboy?
1. Stupid Magic

Diana was out of options.

She had no idea what to do left. Half of the world was in ruins, the vast majority of the Justice League was incapacitated, and the villain was winning. She wasn't in top shape herself; several of her ribs were broken, her right arm was fractured in three different places, her head was pounding inside of her skull, one of her legs were covered in burns, and a lot of other injuries. She was on her knees, glaring at the perpetrator that had done all of this without any hesitance. "Circe," she growled, her voice thick with malice and pain merged into one.

The witch chuckled, standing over the fallen Amazon. "In all my years of trying to defeat you, I'd never suspect this to happen," she said. "I was only aiming to take you down, but I've managed to defeat you and all of your friends. That is what I would call a bonus."

Diana clenched her hands, keeping her anger in check. Giving in to Circe would only let her win, which was something she was desperate to keep from happening. "Where's Superman?"

Clark had been the first one to see what was going on when there was reported activity near Greece earlier. That was the last anyone from the League had seen of him. Not even an hour after he left the Watchtower things progressed negatively to the point that group after group was sent to try to put a stop to the witch. Everyone failed.

"Oh, he's in good hands," Circe replied, her red eyes twinkling darkly. "Trust me, you won't even miss him."

That was a complete lie, and both women knew it. For one thing, Diana and Clark had finally tied the knot after dating for two years and knowing each other for eight. She was no longer the naïve—most of the time—hot-headed woman and he was no longer the distant, quiet man they had been when they first met. They had shared their first kiss on top of the Lincoln Memorial, which left Diana confused from the newfound emotions and Clark berating himself for acting too quickly, for she had just gone through a lot of turmoil days before.

For weeks she avoided him, and he had thought that his move was completely out of place and was stupid. After finally getting her to listen to him, they talked about it and decided to date for the first time. It led to where they were at now, and they were both thankful for it.

"I'd rather he be stranded on a red sun than with you," Diana hissed, glaring weakly at Circe. The pain was starting to get to her, and her vision was starting to get fuzzy. _Damn the fact that she specializes in turning people into animals._

All day Diana had to battle magical tigers, lions, snakes, elephants, rhinos, and just about anything else that could kill a normal human in moments. In addition to her other injuries she was covered in several bite marks scratches from paws that had managed to get her.

Circe feigned hurt. "Oh, really now? I thought we were best friends, Wonder Woman. That hurt my feelings."

"Save it, you witch. You know as well as I do that I want nothing to do with you. Now what did you do with Superman?"

The witch sighed, pretending to be looking at her nails. "Oh, Wonder Woman, why don't you just join me? You're the most powerful female on this planet possibly the entire universe, and I'm the most powerful 'witch' in the entire universe. With the two of us partnered together, we will be the most unstoppable team!"

"Get this through your skull, you pig-headed woman," Diana said through clenched teeth. "We are _never_ going to be on the same team. You will always remain evil, and I will always remain good. The day I decide to join you on your quest for dominance is the day Tartarus freezes over. That day will never come, so my answer is no."

Circe shook her head, clicking her tongue. "That's too bad, Wonder Woman. Maybe then I could've let him go with no harm. But that can't happen now, can it?"

Diana's blood ran cold at the thought of what the witch was implying. A hand was waved, and a portal opened. It showed Clark in chains, bruised and battered in some sort of dark cave. Circe smirked when Diana started screaming at him. "He can't hear you, my dear," she cackled. "It's one-way. He can't see or hear us, but we can see and hear him."

Gritting her teeth together, Diana stood up, her stance wobbly from her injuries. Her vision was blurry to the point that she could barely recognize Circe, only making out hazy details of the witch. She decided to rely on her hearing, which was still sharp (but not as much). Readying herself, she charged towards Circe.

Circe merely dodged the punch that was directed towards her, tapping Diana on the shoulder as the Amazon sped past her. A jolt of pain erupted from where she touched her at and shot down her arm. Groaning, Diana stopped, clutching at it. Seconds later it went limp, dangling at her side

"In case you're wondering, I just weakened every muscle and nerve cell in your arm," Circe said, chuckling again. "My, you are getting weak. Is age finally beginning to get to you?"

Diana merely ignored the comment, slightly annoyed. She was only twenty-six and still in her prime, in fact would always be. Due to her being immortal and father being Zeus, Greek King of the Gods, her aging would stop soon, and she'd always look in her twenties, even when she was a thousand years old. She would try to not think about it much, as the thought of living forever caused her to cringe. Death was something she was not accustomed to, for she had grown up on an island where everyone was immortal and would never die.

Her first taste of death was when she had to help Clark, Bruce, Barry, Hal, Victor, and Arthur defeat Darkseid when she was only eighteen and fresh out of Themyscira. It troubled her, how easily someone could take a human life without second thought. With each death she had seen it caused her to get more and more worked up, but with her being a warrior she hid it behind fury and a thirst for battle. However, when it was over and they parted ways, she found herself troubled once more. She wanted to return home, but feared that danger could return at any moment and she'd hear from it too late, but literally knew nobody outside of the island. She retreated to New York City, watching the busy streets from above a skyscraper.

It was then that Diana had formally met Clark, who had flown down to her upon doing a round of checking the Earth by flying over cities. He sat next to her and tried to get her to talk, but she, wanting to be alone for the first time in her life, chose to ignore him. It was when he made it known that he wouldn't leave until she spoke did she finally talk. She ended up enjoying his company, listening intently to what he had to say. She found herself feeling different around him, but squashed it down and played it off as newfound nervousness due to never being this close to a man before. But she still wondered about it.

Clark had asked her if she had anywhere to go, and she had shaken her head no. He offered to find her a place, but she insisted that she'd be fine and flew off before he could say anything else. She knew nothing of his being Clark Kent at the time, knowing only his Kal-El persona. She wanted nothing to do with him and opted to fly around, since she hardly needed sleep. In fact, the only time she even touched a bed was when she was severely injured and required bed-rest. Even then she was stubborn and would try to get out as much as possible.

"Age must be getting to _me_? Clearly you haven't looked in a mirror lately," Diana said, her own smirk stretching her lips. Despite the pain she was still able to think clearly. Anger was something she tended to avoid, but at this point it was something she had to rely on. Getting Circe angry could cause her to begin thinking irrationally, which could cause some things to backfire for the witch.

Circe huffed in annoyance. "I'll have you know that I don't age! In fact, I've looked this way since I was twenty-five!"

Diana grimaced teasingly. "Twenty-five? Are you sure it isn't fifty? Being an immortal being like yourself can cause you to lose track of time, which I'm sure you have."

"You little…" A spell was cast towards her way. She jumped over the beam and kicked the witch, sending her flying a few yards away. Growling, Circe landed on her feet and hastily sent another blast of magic towards the Amazon. She dodged it again, slamming her fists onto the ground. The move caused the ground to crumble around them. Circe was temporarily caught off guard, and during those few seconds Diana punched her hard enough to send her flying into a building.

Not long passed before the witch recovered, so angry that her magical aura was glowing. "That's it! I tired of playing games! This ends _now_!"

She pointed at the portal that was still open, chanting some sort of ancient incantation. Diana only had moments to react, and she did so by trying to knock Circe unconscious. However, the moment she made the final blow Circe faltered on a word, yet the spell was still fired. Clark was hit dead on, crying out in shock and pain.

"No!" Diana screamed, tossing Circe aside. She jumped through the portal, batting away the smoke that collected. She expected to see an animal version of Clark somehow, perhaps a tiger, or even more likely a lion.

But what she saw when the smoke cleared shocked her completely.

What was there wasn't an animal, but a small boy wearing an exact copy of Clark's uniform. Diana wanted to believe that it wasn't who she thought it was, but the blue eyes and spit-curl made it all too obvious.

The boy glanced up with watery eyes, sniffling as he turned to Diana. "…Mommy?"

* * *

A/N: Finally, I managed to post this! After everyone saying that I should do Clark, I did!

I wonder what's going to happen next...

Please review!


	2. Superboy

A/N:Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! But before I get on with it, I forgot to mention a few things in the first one. For one thing, this story's dedicated to HELLACRE13, for giving me the idea of writing this. I read "Stolen Legacy", and I loved how Diana's backstory was changed. "Forgotten"s dedicated to the same person, also because of "Stolen Legacy", as well as "The Alien and the Amazon".

Second, in addition to HELLACRE13, I'm also dedicating this to SepatownSon, due to his amazing work. He actually gave me the outline of this story.

Also, Clark's not going to remember anything that has happened to him. He's not going to be a "man in a child's body" or something like that. He's like the typical five-year-old. His powers are gone as well, or should I let him have them? As far as I know, he got them when he hit puberty. I dunno.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Diana was too stunned to speak. She glanced down at the boy that was crying in front of her, constantly whispering "Mommy". She wanted, _needed_ to believe that it wasn't Clark, but the mere fact that he was wearing the blue suit and red cape, along with his facial features, made it all the more difficult to think otherwise.

When the boy turned his gaze onto her again, she had to suppress a gasp. There were still traces of Clark inside of him, but now she mostly saw innocence of, well, a child. "…Are you my mommy?" the boy asked again.

Whether it be from the pain from her injuries or the sudden change of the situation, Diana couldn't bring herself to say no to Clark. "Yes, I am," she whispered. After a quick thought she stretched out her hands towards Clark. The boy complied, closing the distance between them instantly.

There was an unfamiliar feeling of warmth clustering inside of Diana at that moment. She remembered the few talks she and her husband shared about the thought of having children someday. She often brushed it off, as the talks appeared when she still had her doubts of men.

After pulling Clark away, she examined him. He still had the injuries from Circe, who was still unconscious. The portal had closed the moment she jumped through, but it didn't matter. She'd been in Circe's lair enough times to know her way around and out of it. Picking up Clark, she began to fly.

"Ah! Put me down!" Clark suddenly cried, now starting to bawl. Diana quickly dropped to the floor, confused. Why did it bother him to fly now?

Glancing up, she noticed that the top of Circe's lair was riddled with glowing embers, which provided the lighting. She didn't even think about it until now when Clark started whining. "It's alright," she said, running her fingers through the boy's hair. "I won't fly until we're out of here. Are you okay with that?"

Clark nodded, wiping the tears from his face. Moments later he shifted so that he was sitting on Diana's back, his head pressed against her neck as his legs wrapped around her abdomen.

The same warmth from before returned. Shaking it off, she began walking. Running would probably cause him to worry more, so she didn't dare try it.

Minutes passed before she spoke again. "So, Kal, how old are you?"

Clark gave her a confused look. "Kal?"

Blinking, Diana remembered that Clark didn't learn about his Kryptonian heritage until he was a teenager. "Sorry, I meant Clark. So, how old are you?"

He raised a hand. "Five. I'm five years old. How old are you?"

"…Twenty-six."

Silence fell between them once again. Diana still couldn't believe what had transpired only a short time ago. Sure, she knew it was real due to the injuries they both had, but Clark, her _husband_, was now a _child_.

_Oh, this is not good._

* * *

Diana stared at Clark from her chair, watching the child eat in disbelief. How could someone eat so much food at one time?

She had taken him back to her apartment in London, not ready to face the rest of the League with a miniature Clark in tow just yet. She herself still found it hard to accept it.

Circe was beamed up to the Watchtower by Victor, who then asked if she and Clark were okay and if they needed any assistance. She quickly said no, telling him that they were fine and were going to need a few days to recuperate. It wasn't a complete lie, but she still felt bad for keeping Victor from the whole truth.

Upon returning to her home Clark demanded that he'd be fed. Diana didn't want to risk trying to cook anything, so she ordered Chinese. She ended up doing that seven times, and each time she ordered everything from the menu she had with her. _By the gods, he can eat,_ she thought in wonder, still watching the food disappear in what she now called Clark's bottomless pit. _I can't even begin to imagine how his parents fed him as he got older._

To be honest, she couldn't recall a moment where Clark had ever eaten over a full plate, much less as much as this. Adult Clark was very reserved, always allowing others to take more than him whenever they ate lunch at the cafeteria in the Watchtower. Of course, he and Diana would argue over who gets more of what, both of them being unbelievably stubborn and kindhearted.

It was very difficult to picture this child and adult Clark being the same person.

He finally finished eating an hour later, sighing contently and leaning back in his chair. Diana had changed his clothes while their food came, so now he was wearing a big white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts that was still too big for him despite being too small for Diana to wear. Shortly after becoming involved with Clark, she had decided on taking a secret identity, going as Diana Prince. Her first time shopping for civilian clothing had proved disastrous. She had gotten into a fight with a man who had grabbed her butt and was very nearly thrown out of the store. To make matters worse, she also very nearly exposed herself, for she had almost summoned her swords from the bracers she covered over a huge coat. Clark eventually brought the clothes for her over the internet.

Clark turned to Diana, a bored expression on his face. "I'm done, Mommy. What can I do now?"

Diana went still at what he called her. She still wasn't used to it. "Well, you can…watch television," she weakly suggested. The only reason she even had one was to occasionally watch the news to see what was going on around the world. She didn't want to rely too heavily on her supersenses, such as using her superhearing to listen to what was going on. Blessings they were, but she knew the consequence of relying too heavily on something only for it to backfire on her. Her confidence was one of the reasons why Clark was reduced back into a child.

She led him to the living room, plopping him down on the couch. She then grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until the boy found something he liked—_SpongeBob SquarePants_.

What odd creatures they were, she mused as she began to exit the room. A talking sponge and a pink star best friends—it sounded like something a child came up with at the peak of his hyper episode. For all she knew, that is what happened.

"Mommy! Wait!"

Stopping, Diana turned around, facing Clark stiffly. "Yes?"

His head was tilted to one side as he pouted slightly. "…Can't you stay here with me? I don't wanna be alone."

"But you're not going to be alone, Clark. I'm going to my bedroom, which is right there." She pointed to a door. "See, I'll be close to you."

His eyes once again became watery. "But Mommy, I want you here with me, not in another room. Please stay with me? Please?"

She was taken aback by his words. If there was something she'd never expect from Clark was begging. She could never deny a child, and he was no different. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed, "Fine, I'll stay. But I need to change my clothes first, alright?"

"Why do you need to change? Your clothes aren't dirty."

To change clothes was putting what she wanted to do mildly. Her injuries still burned from earlier, although they were healing still, but that just made it more painful. The fact that they healed much quicker than normal injuries only added to it. "I just need to take care of something, just like I did with you."

In addition to the new clothes, bandages also covered the bruises Clark had. The magic had affected him mostly, which seemed to wear off the moment he was reverted to his current state. "Oh," he said. He then quickly smiled. "Okay! But you'll be back, right?"

"Of course. Just give me a moment." She disappeared into her room, closing the door. The moment she was at her bed she collapsed on it, sighing deeply. Never would she have thought that this would happen. Despite seeing it with her own eyes, despite knowing that it was reality she was facing, it was still hard to grasp.

A deep, overwhelming sense of guilt came over her then. _This would not have happened if I didn't punch Circe when I did,_ she thought, feeling tears creep into her eyes. There were many things she felt that she could've done to prevent it, such as stopping Circe before she could finish her chant or blocking the blast with her bracers. _It's all my fault. Kal's this way because of my brashness. Gods, I am a fool._

As she slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt, her thoughts drifted to adult Clark. It still amazed her to no end how he'd managed to fool her into thinking that Kal-El and Clark Kent were two different people. She believed that Kal-El was a quiet, powerful superhero while Clark Kent was the average reporter. The surprise on her face as she found out his secret cannot even be put into words.

She avoided him for a while after that. It was some time before they had begun dating, and her emotions conflicted with him were both confusing and enticing. She found herself attracted to him, yet her pride wouldn't allow her to become infatuated with him, either. She stayed out of wherever he was, including hallways and rooms. During meetings she had no choice but to sit next to him, but she'd never look his way or try to talk to him.

It took Clark a solid month to convince her to actually sit down with him and talk, and then he had explained why he never told her of his being Clark Kent. He told her that Clark Kent was his only way of remaining human, his "sanity of being a superhero", he called it. She really didn't see how, since she was raised as a warrior and was only known by her status as a princess and Wonder Woman. In fact, she didn't understand until going to his childhood home a few days later and sharing another kiss with him. That signified their relationship, and just how much they meant to each other.

A knock at the door pulled Diana out of her thoughts. "Mommy, are you done yet?" Clark called from the other side. She went stiff again, finding it difficult to answer, much less get up and open the door.

A full minute passed before Clark knocked again, this time more urgently. "Are you okay in there?" More seconds passed, and this time he started pounding on the door. "Mommy! Answer me!"

Diana jumped out of bed, nearly flying to the door. The moment the door opened Clark rushed in, capturing her legs in a tight hug. "I thought something happened to you," he said, resting his chin on her thigh and gazing up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

She decided to answer him honestly. "About you."

The boy looked surprised, pointing a finger at himself. "Me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not." _Not willingly._ She grabbed his hand, leading him back to the living room. "Come on, let's watch television, alright?"

A smile appeared on Clark's face, and Diana couldn't help but copy him. "Okay!"

They both sat on the couch, Diana sitting next to Clark. About ten minutes passed before Clark decided that he wanted to sit on Diana's lap and did so, curling against her. It wasn't too long before he fell asleep.

Diana didn't know what to feel. She was both touched and stunned at Clark's actions. When he was an adult they never were like this. Sure, she had occasionally grabbed his hand while walking, but that was when she was Diana Prince. As Wonder Woman, she made sure that worldly duties came before anything else, including her feelings for Clark.

She rested a hand on his back as she picked him up, carrying him to her room. She placed him under the sheets, giggling a little when he cuddled her pillow tightly, similar to how he had with her legs earlier. She sat next to him and stroked his hair, whispering words to the boy. _I promise, Kal, I'll get you back, no matter what it takes me._

* * *

A/N: Five bucks to anyone that can guess where I'm going with this.

Anyway, I'm sorry that there's no humor in this yet. I'm a VERY serious person, despite my young age. If you were me you'd see why. Please bear with me as I try to kick my way back into being funny. Believe me, I'm trying.

Also, I think I made Diana too motherly in this. I don't know. The reason I did it like this was that she's never afraid to back down from a challenge, and taking care of Kid!Clark is now a challenge. What do you think?

Please review!


	3. A Normal Day

Clark woke up early the next morning, the sun barely up over the horizon. He yawned and glanced at Diana, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Her head was resting on the edge as she slept, clearly exhausted. From what, he didn't know.

He grabbed the sheet off of the bed and covered Diana in it. He thought about pushing her onto the bed but didn't want to risk making her fall to the floor or waking her up. Instead he pushed the chair a little closer so that her head wasn't completely on the edge.

When he finished that he suddenly felt his stomach growl and headed towards the kitchen, which was right next to the living room. Going in the fridge, he saw a tray of pasta and a large pitcher of juice sitting on one of the shelves. _That's all Mommy has? She needs to eat more,_ he thought as he pulled the pasta out.

Deciding to make some for Diana and grabbing a couple plates, he shoveled about half of the pasta onto them and put it in the microwave. He then grabbed two cups and poured majority of the juice into them before sitting them at the table.

Clark, instantly bored, went to living room to watch TV. As he turned to watch a cartoon, he glanced back at Diana, who was still asleep. _I wonder why she's so tired,_ he thought as he turned back to the TV. _I hope she's fine._ He looked at the clock; 6:30 AM. If Diana wasn't up within an hour he would wake her up himself.

He didn't understand why he'd rather have Diana with him than anywhere else. Several times during the night he would rouse into a semiconscious state and check to see if she was still there. The moment he saw her he relaxed and fell back asleep.

The dream he had didn't help matters at all, either. That night he dreamt that he lived on a large farm with an elderly couple. They were so kind to him, so caring…and then he woke up. It confused him to no end. Just who were they? And what did they mean to him? He had absolutely no idea who they were, or why he had even dreamt of them. So why did they appear in his mind?

* * *

Diana sighed, staring at Clark from her open bedroom door. She'd been watching the boy ever since he had woken up that morning, and she had to admit it was similar to the time he'd usually wake up. To be honest, she didn't sleep at all last night, only pretending to in order to keep him calm whenever he moved around.

Whenever she saw him about to look her way she would close her eyes, opening them when the feeling of someone was looking at her was gone. She watched with mirth as Clark raided her fridge and made himself a plate. Since the kitchen was off to the side, she could only see a part of it and could no longer see him when he moved more to the left. Then she depended on her ears, listening to him.

Now he was in the living room, a half-filled cup sitting on the table while a plate of pasta rested on his lap. The same cartoon from the night before was on again, and although intrigued by the show's nature, found no actual interest in watching it, although Clark's laughs of delight were pleasant to listen to.

The next time she glanced at the clock in her room it was nearly 7:00. She decided to get up, pushing the chair back over to its original spot. The moment she walked out of the room Clark turned around, smiling at her. "Morning!" he called happily, a grin on his dirtied face. Bits and smears of cheese and sauce covered his mouth as the vast majority of it appeared on his teeth.

Diana couldn't help but chuckle. "Good Morning, Clark. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." He quickly resumed eating.

He didn't see her smile falter slightly from his answer. She was hoping that he'd at least have some sort of recollection of his "past" life, but evidently he didn't since he only gave her that answer. Turning her head slightly, she noticed a plate and cup sitting in the kitchen. _He still has his thoughtful heart,_ she thought, resting a hand in the boy's hair. "Since I have no clothes for you, I'm going to go out with you today and buy you some. Is that fine with you?"

Clark turned back to her, nodding. "It's fine. When are we going?"

"Around noon. "

He nodded again before facing the TV again, giggling every few seconds. It reminded Diana of her husband's laughter, in fact being nearly identical save for the obvious differences.

Just thinking about that made her miss him even more. Yes, he was absolutely adorable now, but she longed for the man that would give up everything just to make his wife happy. In fact, numerous times he said that if she were to lose her powers and only be able to be Diana Prince, than he'd be right there alongside her, being Clark Kent whenever he could. More than once he stated that he would even give up his powers just to be with her. Every time he said it she would laugh with joy, happy that their love was still strong.

And now it seemed to exist still, but in another way.

Clark now thought of her as his mother, or at least a mother-figure. As cute as it was, she didn't want that. If she was being honest she'd admit that the thought of having children hardly ever crossed her mind. As stated before, yes she and Clark occasionally discussed it, but she never really thought about it. She was twenty-six and young, internally young. She'd look this age forever, no matter what year or physical objects she'd come across.

That was one reason why she didn't want to have children. She was immortal; Clark was Kryptonian. Though it was proven that he'd live as long as there was a yellow sun, he'd eventually age within time. By the time they were in their thousands he'd look to be like the average thirty five—forty year old man, and millenniums after that he'd look like the average middle-aged man. Several more after that he'd appear as the average elderly man.

All the while she remained in her prime.

And as with everything mortal, Clark had a time where he'd finally leave the Earth for another plane of existence. She couldn't join him, no matter how hard she tried. She was immortal, always remaining youthful and alive. She still wasn't used to death, and in fact was certain that she'd never grasp the concept of it as much as the others could. They all knew just how fragile a human's life could be; she on the other hand was the living proof of everlasting life, remaining for thousands, millions, billions years to come.

Whenever she engaged in a battle that threatened someone's life, her demeanor would change greatly. She'd go from a woman going only by justice and peace to a woman that would do _anything_ to preserve as much life as possible. She nearly killed _Darkseid_ once over her anger at how he was determined to eradicate all life on Earth. She had to witness countless deaths at the hands of the warlord, and it slowly became too much for her to bear. Like the incident with Circe, majority of the Justice League were unable to help, either from dealing with their own missions having to do with Darkseid or too injured to attempt to. Darkseid had Batman and Superman in his clutches, threatening to kill both of them with a single blow if she had so much as moved from her spot.

She was torn between saving the world, and saving her best friends. Of course she was dead-set on saving Earth, but they were her closest friends, the first friends she'd ever made. Despite whatever anyone thought she was just as human as everyone else. She was still human, she still had feelings just like everyone else. The only difference between them and her was that she hid it behind her warrior persona, which was to leave feelings behind. There was no need for them. That was what she was taught growing up.

Darkseid tortured all three of them, hurting Bruce and Clark while forcing Diana to watch in horror. Bruce passed out minutes later and was tossed aside, and Darkseid's complete attention was turned onto Clark. After what seemed like forever, he got bored with him and started to burn a hole in Clark's abdomen, intent on killing him.

That's when Diana snapped.

She sped forward towards the two so quickly that Darkseid was taken by surprise. She landed a barrage of punches and kicks on him, her anger controlling her movements. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she wanted to, and she _didn't_ want to in the least.

It was when a hand grabbed her wrist that she finally ceased her one-sided fight. It was Clark, bruised and bloodied. His tired eyes were silently begging her to stop before she did something she'd regret, and after a long moment she released the New God, flying away.

"…Mommy? Mommy, are you okay?" A small hand gripped Diana's tightly. She jumped slightly, roused from the depths of her mind, the part where she stored all of her cold, unrelenting memories.

"Yes, Clark?"

He was hugging her leg again, trembling. "I kept calling you, but you didn't answer me. You stood there, but you said nothing."

She realized that she was quite literally standing in the same spot she was before and was like that for over twenty minutes. _Hera, I have got to stop doing that,_ she mentally scolded herself. "I'm fine, Clark. I was just thinking again."

"Can you tell me what it was?"

_You already know what it is._ "…No, I can't. It's…personal."

"How? Am I a part of it?"

_Oh, you have no idea._ "Somewhat."

"So why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't, Clark." She started to move, but he tightened his grip on her, a familiar look of determination in his eyes.

"You're upset, aren't you?"

Diana quickly shook her head. "What would give you that idea?"

"You. You keep spacing out and staring at nothing, and when I ask you about it you say it's nothing. It _is_ something, so what is it?"

It was her husband all over again. Nobody else could pinpoint her distress, but he'd notice it spot on. Whenever he did he would pester her about it until she confessed what was troubling her, and then he would comfort her. The miniature version of him was a striking image to what she remembered vividly.

She found it harder and harder to deny the child and had to close her eyes in order to say, "Clark, I'm fine. Honestly, I am. There is nothing wrong."

Lying made her feel all the more guilty. But Clark accepted her answer, backing away. "If you say so!" He was back to his cheery, childlike behavior now and bounded back to the TV, laying across the couch.

Diana looked wistfully at him, a sad smile on her face. _If only you knew…_

* * *

A few hours later, Diana was walking down a street, carrying a few bags of outfits for Clark. He walked beside her, eating an ice cream cone she brought for him after she was done shopping.

In order to further distill the thought of her being Wonder Woman, she hid her eyes behind a pair of false eyeglasses, had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore a black jacket, a purple shirt, dark jeans, and dark boots, as well as a brimmed hat to hide her comlink. Everyone usually pictured her as wearing almost nothing, so the more she wore the less thought anyone would have of her being even remotely similar to the heroine.

The morning had been hell for her, starting with giving Clark a bath. She had told the boy to take his time in the tub, but then discovered after five minutes that he had absolutely no idea how to not make a mess. In five minutes half of the bathroom was covered in suds, and he was sitting in the middle of it, giggling at all of the bubbles and blowing them everywhere. Despite her slight annoyance she found it funny and ended up laughing along with him.

What happened afterwards was something she'd rather forget, and thanks to her memory she won't. She had no idea how Clark managed to drain an entire supply of soap, so she had to use an old trick from Themyscira and make her own soap. The thing was that, if not used properly, it could cause burns, so _she_ had to wash him.

_Kal, you owe me greatly for that,_ she thought, a deep blush across her face. She'd never seen Clark naked before, and this was pushing boundaries.

Afterwards, she had to dig around her room _again_ to find him something to wear. She was very tempted to sew something for him but decided against it. Gifted hands she may have, there were some things the gods did not bless her with, and sewing was one of them. Once, during an injury that required constant bed rest, she, out of complete boredom, attempted to sew a shirt. She ended up with something only a demented alien could be proud of.

She eventually found a pair of baggy jeans that when cut could, somehow, fit him, and cut a shirt so he'd be able to wear it. Then they took off to the stores.

_That_ was a mistake.

Clark had been so mesmerized by the entire experience that whenever he saw clothes he'd yank them off of their hanger or hook. Within a half hour he had demolished majority of the clothes, and whatever wasn't touched was fiercely protected by the people that worked there. Diana ended up paying for everything after sheepishly apologizing, saying that he merely got excited.

A few more hours passed before they were done. As they walked, her comlink went off, and she heard Vic's voice. "Diana, can you hear me?"

She glanced around. Noticing nobody around them, she whispered low enough so that Clark couldn't hear, "Yes, I can. What's wrong?"

There was a long pause. "…It's Circe. She's awake."

* * *

A/N: And here's my third chapter. I am so sorry for the limited humor in this, believe me I'm trying.

...There was a scene in this where I had to have my cousin type it. I just couldn't. She's older than me and was able to do it without any hesitation. Whenever I tried to I'd think that I'd get bashed by everyone just for posting it. I dunno.

My chapters are starting to get longer as well. Is that a good thing? Usually I'd post something around 1,000 words, but now I'm starting to type over double, and my skills are starting to improve as well. It's safe to say I'm actually anticipating what more I can think of as this story progresses, as well as my other ones, which I will update to soon as well.

Again, sorry for the dry humor in this. Seriously, I'm trying. I'm just too serious for my own good. Hopefully I'll get better at this as time goes along.

See you soon!


	4. Meeting the League

The moment Diana realized what Vic had said her blood boiled. "We'll be right up," she whispered into her comlink. "However, I warn you, you're going to see something shocking…"

"It's about Clark, isn't it?" Vic guessed.

Diana blinked. "How did you…?"

"I'm looking at a personal computer image of you and him right now. Isn't he the child that's staring at you with a curious look on his face?"

She glanced down. Clark was staring at her with a curious look on his face. "…He is. I'm assuming that you've known this since it happened?"

"Yeah. I picked up a disturbance yesterday, right after it happened. When I picked up your signal, I knew that something happened to Clark, and you confirmed it when you said that you wanted a few days to yourself in order to recuperate. All I had to do is find your signal again, and there you were with Clark."

"Wow." She blinked again. "I _really_ need to figure out the technology of Man's World. I'm still lost on how you managed to find me."

"You'd get lost on how I did. Only people expert in technology would understand, like Bruce. I don't think anyone else would understand."

"Fair enough. By the way, tell the others what to expect when they see Clark, okay? I don't want them to be _too_ surprised when they see him."

"Alright. See you in a few." Vic's voice disappeared.

Diana sighed, turning back to the five year old holding her hand. "Alright, we're going to take the clothes back to the house, and then I'm going to change back into my uniform. We're going to go someplace unusual, so don't be alarmed, alright?"

Clark nodded. "Where are we going, Mommy?"

"It's a secret."

Those words alone made Clark almost giddy. He grabbed as many bags as he could out of Diana's hand and took off down the street. She stood dumbfounded for a moment before running after him, grabbing his free hand before he ran into a street. "Don't run like that," she scolded quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt by something or someone. Besides, you may run out of my vision." Of course this was absolutely false, but she spoke this way in order to make Clark see her as a regular human. If anyone found out she was Wonder Woman than she'd be in trouble.

"Sorry, Mommy." He was pouting. "Am I being bad?"

"Oh no, no. You're not being bad," she assured. "You didn't know, so I'm telling you so that you won't do it again. Now come on, let's go."

Minutes later they were back in Diana's apartment, Clark eagerly waiting for her to come out of her bedroom. He sat on the couch, swinging back and forth impatiently. _I wonder what's taking Mommy so long,_ he thought. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly four in the afternoon. _If she isn't out in five minutes, I'm going to get her._

Meanwhile, Diana, already in her uniform, stood in front of the door, questioning whether she should go out there or not. _I'm being silly,_ she thought. _The League has to know about this, right? Besides, I'm going to face Circe sooner or later, and this is the only way how to. She has the answer to curing Clark from this._ Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Clark immediately turned his head to her, a huge smile on his face. "Are we going now, Mommy?"

"Yes, we are." She grabbed his hand and pressed a finger to her comlink. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. Beam us up."

"On it," was Vic's reply.

Seconds later the two of them were in the Watchtower, and Clark nearly fell from the shock. Diana straightened him up, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, his smile having grown in the short time that was passed. "I didn't know we can change rooms without even moving! Where are we now?"

"You're in the Justice League's home base, Clark."

Both of them turned to see Vic standing a few feet away from them. Diana expected to see Clark frightened because of his metal body, but was surprised when he immediately ran up to Vic, staring at the cyborg in awe. "Cool," he breathed softly. He touched the metal delicately, feeling the metal limbs with shock. "Are you really a human? Doesn't this hurt?"

Vic chuckled. "It did hurt when I first got it, but it doesn't anymore, and I'm used to it. And yes, I'm human."

"So why is your body mostly metal?"

"It's mostly metal because I was nearly killed a few years ago, and this was the only way to save me."

"And what can you do?"

Vic glanced at Diana amusedly. His eyes said it all—_Is this really the Superman we know?_

She smiled and shrugged, both of them knowing the answer. Unbelievable this was, yes, but they both knew that it was Clark, especially Diana.

She turned to Vic. "What did you tell the others?"

"I told them that Clark isn't himself right now and is quite different from what we're used to. Bruce immediately thought that Clark has amnesia, which is not too far off actually."

Leave it to Bruce to be the first one to figure out something. "Of course. Where are they now?"

"They're all in the meeting room waiting for you. I'd suggest you tell them after showing them Clark so that they can understand more. After this, I'm assuming that you want to talk to Circe…?"

A frown made its way onto the Amazon's face. "Talk is too bland a word. Throw the witch around until she gives me the answers I need is more like it."

Vic took a step away. "…Okay then. Remind me to never make you angry. The last thing I need is for you to short-circuit me somehow, and I know you'll do it."

Diana took Clark to the meeting room, telling him to wait outside the door for a moment. She then went inside, noticing that all but Bruce were there. Everyone's head turned to her, and Hal was the first person to stand up and greet her. "Diana, you're finally back." He looked behind her shoulder. "Where's Supes?"

She bit her lip. "Well, you see, that's the problem…"

Barry perked up. "He isn't dead and now some sort of ghost, is he?"

"Of course not, Barry. But he…isn't himself. Maybe I should just show you…" She opened the door, and whatever it was had to be shorter than the table, for they couldn't see it from the other end. When Diana picked it up and placed it on the top, all of them nearly fainted.

Clark grinned, excitedly waving a hand at the stunned Leaguers. "Hi!"

It was moments before anyone could even speak. "…D-Di? What's this?" Hal asked weakly.

She gave and honest answer. "Circe reverted Kal—er, Clark—back to a child. He remembers literally nothing before yesterday, hence the reason why he's childlike now."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, this is shocking. Is there any possible way to reverse this?"

"I myself don't know anything about this. It's why I need to go to Circe as soon as possible to get it from her. She should know how to reverse the spell on Clark."

Clark meanwhile was sitting in front of Hal, his blue eyes full of interest. He spotted the ring on his finger and was immediately curious. "Why are you wearing a ring over your glove? Are you married? And why is it green with an hourglass on it?"

Hal glanced at Diana, who pulled him away. "He's a superhero," she answered. "His ring helps him be one."

"Really? What does he do with it?"

"He can make anything out of his ring. He's known as Green Lantern."

Clark pointed to Barry. "And what's his power?"

"He's the fastest man alive. Nobody can catch him. He's known as the Flash."

Next was Arthur. "And him?"

Diana sighed. "He's the King of the Sea and can call upon any sea creature. He's known as Aquaman." She glanced around. "Where's Bruce?"

"He went away," Barry answered. "He said that he had to 'take care of something'. What, I don't know."

She sighed again. "Figures. It's like him to jump up and disappear when he knows something's wrong. I'll bet he actually figured this out on my way here."

"Knowing him," Vic chimed in, "he's watching us now. It's something he's always done."

After nodding in agreement she turned to the others, pointing to Clark. "I need you to watch him for me while I talk to Circe. He's much more vulnerable now than he was before as an adult, and I don't know what she's planning to do should he show up."

"Don't worry, Di, we'll take good care of him," Barry said. After muttering a thank you, she left.

All eyes were quickly turned to the child. "So," Hal said, "what do you want to do?"

Clark grinned deviously.

* * *

Circe was just as nasty as she had been, despite being in a large clear box made of glass that cut off most forms of magic. She was currently subdued because of it, however Diana knew that it was a matter of time before the witch discovered a new form of magic to escape. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said when Diana told her what happened with Clark.

Diana glared. "Circe, we both know that you were planning on doing another spell, but I hit you before you could finish, and you said the wrong incantation. Now, how do I reverse this?"

Circe smirked. "I wish I could tell you, Wonder Woman, but I honestly don't have a clue on how to change Superman back to his adult form."

"Liar! You know how to reverse it!"

"I really don't. You see, I specialize on turning people into _animals_, not children. When you hit me I faltered in what I was trying to say, thus resulting in this. I honestly have no idea what I said, nor do I have any idea in how to change him back. You're on your own in this, Wonder Woman."

Diana refused to believe the witch. Circe was known for lying in order to have her way, and as far as she was concerned this was no exception. "I know you're just lying so that you can have your way, but I'm not going to let this pass. You _do_ now how to reverse the spell, now tell me!"

"Again, you stubborn woman, I don't know. Even if I did, what makes you think I would just tell you? What type of magic do you know?"

"I can get a magic user from the League to reverse the spell."

Circe chuckled. "And what makes you think any of them can do it? Wonder Woman, I'm _thousands_ of years old, and my magic is not to be underestimated. Zatanna, Raven, Faust, or other magic users can_not_ override mine. I'm afraid your Superman is stuck this way, my dear."

Diana gritted her teeth together, steadily growing agitated. She hated how Circe was treating the situation as if it were a game, which it wasn't. "I'm not going to tell you again. What is the spell?"

"And I'm not going to tell you again, I don't know. Sorry, but you're stuck with Superman as a child for the rest of your natural life, which I've recently learned is forever for you. You're immortal, just like me. You see, we _do_ have things in common, a lot more than you take credit for."

Diana put her hands on her hips, clearly irritated. "And just what more else do we have in common?"

Circe smirked again. "For starters, we both have lost a _lot_ in our lives. I lost my daughter, you lost your mother, and we both lost our homeland. That's the big one."

"I haven't lost my mother, you witch—"

"So just where is she now? She isn't amongst the living, from what I heard. Isn't she now what you _thought _you were made from?"

"Shut up…"

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth." Circe grinned darkly. "See, that's another thing we have in common. We both have family issues. Face it, we were _meant_ for each other."

"I am not going to be your partner in crime, so you can forget it. We will _never_ be on the same team, and that's a fact." With that, Diana turned and left, realizing that either Circe truly didn't know the spell or wasn't ready to confess just yet. But she didn't have the time nor patience to fool around with her and was already highly annoyed.

_I'm going to find out one way or another,_ she thought as she headed straight for the meeting room. The moment she opened the door she saw quite an amusing sight. Barry was moving his arms in a circle to create a weak wind current as Hal used his ring to make a trampoline, which Clark was currently bouncing on. The wind current would send Clark higher than usual in the air, yet were feeble enough to allow him to fall back to Earth.

She stood there for a few minutes before any of them noticed that she was standing there, and both Hal and Barry stopped what they were doing, Barry catching Clark in midair. "Hi," they said in unison.

"Hello. I assume he grew bored during the time I was gone and requested that you do this?"

They both nodded. Clark stuck his hands out towards Diana, waving them. "Mommy!" he cried.

The two other superheroes glanced at each other curiously. "Mommy?"

"He calls me that," Diana said quickly, taking the child from Barry's arms. "I'll explain later, alright? I don't want to upset Clark."

Hal raised an eyebrow. "…Di, are you feeling alright? You're treating Clark like…"

"Like a child?" She rolled her eyes. "Hal, Clark's five now. Do you think I really have a choice in how I should treat him?"

"…Good point."

She turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going back home. If there's any trouble, just call me on my comlink, and I'll be right there."

Going into the halls, she told Vic to beam her back to Earth, and shortly after she was back in her apartment. She put Clark down and went into her room, quickly changing into dark jeans, a white shirt, and black boots. The bracers and stayed on, but were modified into looking like armbands, and the choker around her neck was replaced with a completely black one that had the same properties as the first one.

Clark came in just as she sat on the bed. "I'm bored," he announced.

"Go watch television. You can go watch that—absurd—show you seem to enjoy so much."

After thinking about it for a moment, he turned around and started to walk out. Just as he reached the doorway, the closet door opened, and both of them heard a loud, "I knew it!"

Both of them turned to see Bruce standing there, a scowl on his face. "Bruce!" Diana screamed. "What are you doing in my closet? How did you even get in here?"

"I picked the lock to your door. It isn't hard, considering that you chose to live amongst us. And I chose to stay in here to see what you were hiding—"

"I told the League."

"I know, but I've been in here since yesterday, shortly after it happened. I had Vic beam me up to the Watchtower shortly before he contacted you, and then right before you returned I came back."

Before either of them could say anything else they heard Clark say, "…Did you just come out of the closet?"

Diana, recently knowing the meaning of that, snickered. Bruce just casted the child a glare. "This is adult business, boy. Go into the living room."

"But, Mommy's in here, and I'm waiting for her…"

Bruce snapped his head to Diana. "Mommy? You're letting Clark call you that? Are you insane?"

"You try finding him while he's weeping, calling for his mother! What was I supposed to do?"

He now glared at her. "Tell him the truth. There's no point in lying to him."

"That may be true, but he's happy, and that's all that matters."

"So you're willing to have your identity blown in order for him to be 'happy'?" Bruce shook his head. "Diana, you're taking a big risk. You've been both Wonder Woman and Diana Prince around him, and doing this can blow your cover faster than you can even blink. The moment he realizes what you are he's bound to tell the first person he meets about it, whether it be a regular person or a super villain. That's all that needs to be done, and you're exposed."

"I was out all morning today, and he didn't tell a single person I am Wonder Woman. I believe he understands that nobody can know of my double-persona."

"That may be, but there is a chance that somebody can steal him without you knowing—"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Bruce, I'm the strongest woman around. Very little can stop me, and I don't have a kryptonite like Ka-Clark does."

"Yes, you do."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And just what is that? Please tell me, for I would _love_ to know."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You're vulnerable to piercing objects—"

"Which is now a mere myth. I am nearly like Clark, and what can hurt me only leaves bruises, which heal in nearly no time. Within a few months I'll be exactly like him."

"You also have a tendency to be knocked out by gas…"

"Also a myth. That happened only once, and I was eighteen and wasn't used to the gases used out here. It was like a child that was sickly because of a weak immune system. But that's no longer the case. Anything else? And please," she added with slight irritation, "don't say my weakness is when my belt is removed I lose my powers or if I'm bound by my wrists I lose my powers. Both of those are false, and I don't even know where it came from."

Bruce continued to glare. "Everyone has a weakness, Diana. Just remember that." With that, he left.

Clark, who was momentarily forgotten, turned to Diana. "Why is he wearing a bat mask over his head? Is he ugly?"

She snickered again. "I'm not saying a word."

* * *

A/N: I think I actually made a funny joke.

Sorry for the slow updates. Family issues again, and I'm taking the blows. Don't worry about me, though.

By the way, I tried to put some of old Diana's weaknesses in here. Can you spot them?

Please review!


	5. Finding the Answers

...And I'm back with another chapter. Again, sorry I'm not updating on my other stories, but this particular one is currently my favored one to write, plus I actually have the _drive_ to write it, unlike with my other ones. Been going through a _lot_ of family drama still lately...Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Diana sat on her couch, Clark snuggled against her. They were currently watching TV, and Diana had to admit that she was enjoying herself, although she had no idea what absurd thing was on the screen. It wasn't that, anyway; she was enjoying the boy's company, something she never had prior to this.

She had always been alone, no matter what happened. Even when she and adult Clark got together she still felt alone—she was still the newcomer of the League despite being a part of it for eight years now. Everyone else had lived in Man's World at some point; Arthur was a native before becoming Atlantis' king. Hal, Barry, Vic, and Bruce had lived there all their lives, and so did Clark despite being a Kryptonian.

Though never admitting it in public, she always felt lonely despite having friends. It was just something she could never get rid of, due to many things. Many people were terrified of her because of how strong she was; others adored her for the same thing—from a distance. Up close, they saw her as a bomb just waiting to go off. Patience she may have, but once pushed over the edge she was a bat out of hell.

And now she was even lonelier than she had been. She had no family to turn to, and she was certain that none of her friends would understand her predicament with the exception of Vic, and he was popular nowadays due to his career before the incident. The only person that could even relate to her was her husband, and he was currently a child curled up in her arms.

A sudden knock at the door pulled Diana out of her thoughts. She put Clark in the space next to her and got up, answering it. A man with blonde hair and clear blue eyes stood in the doorway. "…Steve?"

Steve smiled. "Hello, Angel. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Diana couldn't answer from the shock of seeing her old boyfriend after so long. The last time she had seen him was before getting married, and even then it was from a large screen. After that, any communication between them ceased.

He waved a hand in her face. "Hey, are you in there?"

She blinked. "…Sorry. Hello, Steve. What brings you here?"

"What, I can't visit you every once in a while? I was in the area and heard that you live here, so I decided to stop by."

"And what are you doing in London?"

"Military business, Angel. The team and I are here for a few weeks, and then we're to report back to the States. Like I said, I figured I'd drop by and visit you."

Diana smiled. To be honest she had missed Steve. He was the first person she'd met, her first friend, and first boyfriend, although she really didn't know what that truly was back then. Becoming infatuated with Clark made her see the truth of it. "Do you want to come in?" she asked the colonel.

"Sure. I'm not in a rush or anything, so I have some time." She stepped aside, and he walked in. By the time she closed the door he was in the living room, staring at the child sitting on the couch. "Hi!" Clark said cheerfully, waving his hand at the shocked Steve.

Steve cleared his throat and gave Diana a confused and slightly scared glance. "…Angel, is this your…_son_?"

Diana quickly pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "No, that isn't my son," she told him. "But he thinks he is. He's called me his mother since I found him."

"Then whose child is he? And to tell the truth, he does look a little like you. He has your black hair and blue eyes—"

"Steve, it's Clark. Circe did something that turned him back into a child, and he's stuck that way until I can reverse it."

Steve stared at Diana before opening the door slightly to peer at Clark. The boy waved at him happily, grinning broadly. He closed it back. "There is no possible way that's Superman. Isn't he your husband? The last time I checked, he was twenty-something and full grown."

"He's twenty-nine, to be exact. And yes, he's my husband. Like I said, Circe did something to him that's turned him to this. He's now five, and until I can find the spell to change him back he's stuck this way. And please," she added, "don't treat him any different as you would a regular child. He scares easily, as he doesn't understand what's truly going on."

"Fine, I won't. It's going to be pretty tough, though." Steve walked out, Diana following him. They both sat on the couch, and the moment she did Clark climbed onto her lap.

Steve just stared. He could _not_ believe that one of the world's greatest heroes was now a mere child. In fact, he _refused_ to believe it, but it was hard to when the crucial evidence was literally sitting right next to him.

They sat there without a word for some time before Clark decided to speak. "Is this your boyfriend, Mommy?" he asked Diana.

She shook her head, slightly embarrassed. She could picture the same thing being asked by adult Clark, only with this one red with anger instead of innocently curious. "He was, a long time ago. We decided to split up and remain friends."

"So where's your boyfriend now?"

…How could she explain this? Lying was not one of her best suits—although she was currently expressing no difficulty when it came to Clark—and in fact could only do it when it was absolutely needed, and even then some people could see right through her. "…He's not here right now," she told the boy.

"Why?"

"…He's sick and waiting to get better. But don't worry, he'll be better in now time." That wasn't a _complete_ truth—in reality, all she had to do was swap the word "sick" for "magically changed", and it be the simplest answer to what had happened.

Silence fell between them again, and boredom struck the child. He turned his attention to Steve, who had moved away a little from the pair. "You're wearing an army jacket," he said. "Are you in the army?"

Steve nodded, obviously uncomfortable. Diana could tell that he was still trying to picture Superman as a five year old sitting on his wife's lap. "What do you do in the army?" Clark asked.

"Well, I'm a colonel, and although I have the power to command an army, I actually do more things for your…mother."

"Oh. Like what?"

"I am the liaison to your mother's team, and I help get information between them and the government. It's the only way they can stay connected."

Since Clark had the answers he needed he instantly became bored again. He settled in Diana's lap and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. Finding one, he proceeded to watch whatever ridiculous show was on at the moment.

About an hour passed before he fell asleep. Diana carried him to her room and put her in the bed. The moment the door clicked shut she heard Steve shout, "What the _hell_?! _Why?!_"

She turned around, not surprised by his outburst. In fact, he was calmer than she had expected him to be. "As I've stated before, he thinks he's five, and therefore is like this. It can't be helped right now."

"Can't be helped?! You were—"

"Treating him as I would any other five year old. Steve, please don't get worked up over this. It's my problem, not yours. And please don't mention this to the government. I had Cyborg tell them that Clark's on a mission in space that will take a few days. If they find out he's a child, then things will get out of hand. That's the _last_ thing any of us need right now."

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, I won't say a word to them. I understand, Angel. But please get this sorted out before they begin to get suspicious."

"Believe me, I'm trying. Circe isn't cooperative right now, so it'll take some time. Remember that she's thousands of years old and isn't the type to override easily. She can take out nearly any of our magic users with little to no effort."

"I know. She's caused us a lot of trouble as well, toying with us by turning our own men into animals of her own choosing. That's when you guys have to intervene, you know."

Diana nodded. They talked for a few more minutes before Steve decided to leave. After checking on Clark she changed into her uniform and pushed on her comlink. "Wonder Woman to Cyborg."

The reply was instant. "Beam up?"

"Yes. To the room that Circe's in."

Seconds later she was standing in front of the immortal witch, who had a dull look on her face. "Can't say I'm surprised to see you again," she said, checking her fingernails. "In fact, I'd be surprised if you _didn't _show. Let me guess, you still didn't find out what happened with Superman?"

"You know what happened," Diana hissed, taking a step closer to the cage Circe was in. "And you know how to reverse it. Now _tell me_."

Circe's glare was just as intense as Diana's. "I'm going to say this for the last time, _I don't know_. I specialize in turning people into _animals_, not children. I faltered on a word that turned him into this. I'm just as lost as you are when it comes to changing him back."

Diana sighed in irritation, crossing her hands over her chest. "I don't have time for this." She turned to leave.

"But, I _may_ know someone that _can_ reverse the spell…"

That caught her attention. She turned back and immediately demanded, "Tell me who it is."

Circe smirked. "Of course, you will have to _persuade _me in order to get the information you need…"

She didn't expect the next thing to happen. In a fit of anger, Diana moved so quickly that she vibrated through the glass wall of her cage, being inside in seconds. She flew at Circe, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against the wall. "I am _not_ going to ask again! Either you tell me right now, or I'll make you _wish_ you were dead!"

Circe remained indignant. "T-there is nothing in this world that can make me wish I were dead, Wonder Woman, and you are certainly no exception. I can _heal_, and that makes me so impossible to beat. Whatever injury you may give me I can heal from in seconds."

She didn't expect the next thing either. Circe knew of Diana's status of a demigoddess, as well as what her bracers truly did. Diana's eyes turned into a gold color, and a faint glow started to emit from her. "Oh, I'm not going to _hurt_ you—I'm going to _break _you. I will break you so badly that there is absolutely _nothing_ in this universe that can pick up the pieces. _Tell me_."

Circe recognized the wrath of a god when she saw it. Being born in ancient Greece and witnessing it herself, she knew it completely. She saw Zeus' power radiating from Diana. If it was anyone she feared, it was _him_. Worry pooled inside of her as with each passing second the Amazon's anger grew. She felt her body being pressed against the wall tighter and tighter until she was almost certain it would crack from the pressure.

"_Tell me!_"

"…A-Alright! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

Immediately she was released. She slumped to the ground, gasping for air. Glancing up was a mistake. She could've sworn she saw Zeus standing before her, but remembered that it was _only_ Diana. "Tell me, before I _really _get angry," Diana growled.

Circe stood up, glaring at the Amazon. "Fine. The only one whose power is above mine is none other than Hera, the Queen of the Gods. You'll have to go to her in order to get the spell to reverse this." A smirk appeared on her face. "I'm sure that you'll have a _great _time getting that to work, won't you? Considering how much she _hates_ you because you're her husband's bastard…"

Diana vibrated through the glass before she could even think of trying to land a punch on the witch. Calming herself down, she almost passed out from the sudden lack of energy and power that had momentarily taking residence in her body. _I don't even know how I managed to do that,_ she thought. She held up her hand and saw that it was trembling. _What WAS that? I didn't go into a berserker rage, for the bracers are still on. Did I unlock another power?_

"Something troubling you, Princess?" she heard Circe call from behind her. Ignoring her, she walked out of the room, knowing what she had to do. She had the answer she needed, and although knowing it was going to be tricky, she was determined to get her Clark back, no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N: Nope, nothing funny in this one. Trust me when I say that I'm bringing back the "come out of the closet" joke sooner or later. In fact, that's going to be Kid!Clark's nickname for Bruce now.

Please review!


	6. Finding the God

"Why do you have to leave, Mommy?"

Diana sighed, turning her attention to Clark. She had told him earlier that she had to leave for some time, but didn't tell him why. "I just have to. I promise I'll be back."

He pouted. "So why do I have to stay with Barry?"

"I would let you stay with Bruce, but I think he has a grudge against you now. Vic's always busy, Arthur's alternating between the ocean and here, and I'm afraid to leave you alone with Hal. Besides, Barry likes kids, so it won't be too bad."

Clark still didn't look interested. "But I want to go with you."

"And you can't. Something can happen to you while I'm there, and that's something I'd rather not happen. I want you to stay with him until I return. Will you be good for me while I'm gone?"

There was a pause. It was as if Clark was pondering whether to misbehave or not. Diana repeated what she said, and he reluctantly nodded. "Good," she said, picking him up. She spoke into her comlink, and moments later they were both in the Watchtower, right in front of Barry's room.

He answered the door before she could even knock. "Hello," he greeted. "I see you brought Clark. Getting ready to go so soon?"

Diana nodded. "I have to, Barry. The sooner I can get the spell the sooner things will be back tomorrow." She handed Clark over and turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

It was Clark. "Yes?" she asked, not bothering to face him. She heard his footsteps get closer and closer before feeling him hugging her legs.

"Don't get hurt," he said into her legs. "Promise you'll come back?"

This time she did look at him, and she was smiling while doing so. "Of course," she said, kneeling down and hugging him back. "I promise I'll come back." She parted. "Be good for Barry, alright?"

This time Clark nodded without any hesitance. "That's my boy," she found herself saying. She blinked; where did _that_ come from?

Brushing it off, she thanked Barry again and waved the pair goodbye before walking throughout the Watchtower, going to an airlock. Since discovering that she could at the least hold her breath long enough to travel deep into space, she found it unnecessary to be teleported back to Earth when there was certainly no rush (although she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible). Going out of it, she flew towards the planet, heading straight towards her apartment.

As she drew closer, her mind wandered to the previous days she had spent with Clark. Over two weeks had passed since he had been changed into a child, and to her utter surprise she wasn't as upset over it as she had been when it first happened. In fact, she almost felt like regretting having to do this, but her love for her husband would always push it away. She had only one goal, and it was to return him back to normal.

With that in mind, though, she couldn't help but think of the nights she spent with Clark recently, how comfortable and relaxed she felt with him. Yes, she enjoyed children, but never actually _spent_ time with one and therefore was somewhat reluctant to actually raise one of her own, although the prospect of it was enticing, thrilling, and scary at the same time. With Clark, she realized just how much joy a child could bring to one's life, and with each passing day her desire to have her own child grew.

_We must have another discussion about this,_ she thought. The mere thought of one day raising her own son or daughter excited her, and she realized that she was smiling. _No, we ARE going to have another discussion about this. However, whatever decision we come to I will stand beside it. If he is uncomfortable with having a child, I will respect his wishes. Or perhaps he will want to wait…_

Excited or not, Diana still always thought of others before herself. She would rather have everyone happy while she was miserable, hence the reason why she and Clark took so long to get together in the first place despite knowing each other for a while. _He_ was happy with his own life, and she saw no desire to ruin it. To this day it's the only thing that has made her close to death, for the stress she had to deal with combined with the increasing insanity she had undergone during those long, torturous months it took for her to descend to her unstable state. Although she had sworn she would never let herself reach such a position again, she knew that if it meant sacrificing her own joy in order to let others experience it she'd do the same thing again.

In a matter of minutes she was in her apartment again. She went straight for her bedroom, grabbing the staff that her half-brother Hermes had given her as, what he called it, a "very, very, _very_ late birthday present". It gave her the ability to travel between the real world and the Greek gods' realm, and had the ability to disappear and reappear at will there so that she didn't have to carry it everywhere she went.

The staff glowed to life as its light surrounded Diana, and she felt lighter and lighter until realizing that she was no longer in London, but in Olympia, the home of the Greek gods. To say it was beautiful is an understatement; there was no sign of human marks, such as litter strewn around everywhere or any sort of pollution. It was one of the purest types of places to ever be, and yet she wouldn't trade living on Earth for this for anything.

_Now, to find Hera,_ she thought with a grimace. The goddess never really liked the fact that she had yet _another _stepdaughter from her husband's infidelity, and Diana knew that it didn't help that Hera had begrudgingly acclaimed that she was the closest to their true strength and wisdom. Even without the gods' blessings, she had said upon their last meeting, she is significantly stronger than her older half-brother, Heracles and rivals her half-sister, Athena in wisdom, and these two alone fuels her hatred for the demigoddess. What made _her_ so special from Zeus' other demigod children?

Diana knew what it was, though. She was naturally gifted with her brute strength from her Amazonian background. The Amazons were already much stronger than the usual human, and she adopted her talents from intense training, all of which started when she was a mere child.

As she moved through Olympus, she detected a presence nearby and spun around to face it. Nothing was there, so she kept walking, this time more cautious of her surroundings. _I could have sworn someone was right behind me,_ she thought, occasionally glancing around. _Maybe this realm has an effect on my mind. It may have when I first came here…_

A surge of alarm swept through her when a blinding light flashed in front of her, causing her to shut her eyes. She felt herself being lifted into the air by something warm. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with the most menacing and dark expression she'd ever seen.

Hera glared at her, her eyes practically burning a hole through the demigoddess. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

A/N:...I honestly am on my wit's end right now.

Due to...complications with my family, I am no longer continuing "Dangerous Love" A family incident too similar to this has recently occurred, and it's haunting and highly uncomfortable to continue writing this. I'm sorry for those following it, but I just can't continue with it.

And my chapters are back to being short. Once again I apologize for it, but my mind's not right at the moment, and the stress is really starting to get to me. Please don't take it the wrong way if i don't update soon. I just need to calm down a little for a while.

Thanks, and I'll see you soon.


End file.
